Studying
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Yami and Atemu are worried because Yugi had been studying all night, and they are willing to do anything to make him sleep. mobiumshipping, yaoi lemon! threesome goodness.


Nekogal: This fic is a gift to my friend Kurai Angelai ^^ hope you like it girl!

**Warnings: lemon, threesome, yaoi, mobiumshipping! **

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters, just this plot. Enjoy!

* * *

Atemu and Yami sat together in the puzzle, looking through a portal how Yugi was in his room studying, giving his all just to pass that mentioned exam. Both were worried for him, he had been sitting in that desk for the whole afternoon. They tried to distract giving him kisses, but Yugi said to both: 'If you are going to distract me, please go to the puzzle, both of you'

And so, both were in there, hoping their beloved stopped studying.

"I'm worried Atemu" Yami said sadly, his cheeks resting in his hands as he sat looking through the portal how Yugi tried to memorize pi (TT) "He is exhausted, I can see it. He needs to take his mind off math"

Atemu nodded agreeing with Yami "I know, but he won't let us get close to him. Not until he falls asleep completely worn out"

Yami tapped his chin thinking quietly, after a few seconds, he grinned, and Atemu was fully aware of this "Something in mind?" Atemu asked hopefully.

Yami nodded, a gleam of mischief in his eyes "We want Yugi to relax and sleep right?" Atemu nodded "Then he will, after we are done with him"

Atemu widened his eyes surprised "What's your plan?"

Smirking, Yami whispered his plan to Atemu, as a grin spread slowly on the ex-ruler's lips.

* * *

Yugi groaned and held his head in frustration, who could have thought math was so hard? "Ugh… TT is 3.14… 15-…" Yugi screamed and ruffled his hair in annoyance "I'll never have an A if I keep like this!" Yugi yelled angrily.

He took deep breathes to calm down, and couldn't contain the yawn that escaped his lips. Yugi turned at the clock that said with its green numbers 2:37 in the morning; he rubbed his eyes and turned his attention back to his book. "Must… learn… TT…"

Yugi was starting to study the numbers again when suddenly…

"Ahh!" Yugi jumped in his seat and clutched to the desk, panting at the pleasuring feeling that suddenly bolted down his spine. He looked around him, expecting to find a smirking Yami or Atemu, but they weren't there, just like he had told them before to leave "Yami! Atemu! What did you do?" Yugi asked alarmed.

* * *

Atemu snickered as he watched through the portal Yugi looking around, he turned to look at the writhing Yami before him and smiled "It's working"

Yami groaned, legs spread and erect cock on Atemu's firm grip. He managed to open his eyes and stopped panting "A little harder… Yugi will feel _all _you make me feel" He reminded with a teasing smile.

"Of course, I know that" Atemu licked his lips, and leaned down to suck on Yami's throbbing member. Yami shrieked in pleasure and closed his eyes, his panting increasing and sweat going down his forehead.

* * *

Yugi cried at feeling suddenly an invisible mouth suck on him; instinct made him close his eyes and arch his back, still sitting. He felt himself turn hard so quickly, what was going on? Yugi opened his eyes lightly and looked around his room; he knew Yami and Atemu were behind this…

Trying to not lose balance, Yugi stood up from the chair and made his way carefully to the bed. He rested his hands on the edge of the bed, and then cried again at feeling the sucking increase.

"Wh… What's going on?" He asked confused.

* * *

"Maybe we should stop the teasing" Atemu said as he let go of Yami's erection.

Yami groaned annoyed "Stop now when I'm about to explode?" He grunted "This is painful and in no way funny! At least help me get rid of it!"

Atemu smiled amused and winked at him "Sure, because it wouldn't be fun if you ended it so soon when Yugi joined us" Once more, Atemu leaned down and took Yami fully on his mouth, with no thoughts of teasing he sucked as hard as he could and in an instant, Yami cried and released in his mouth.

Atemu swallowed the milky substance, and let go of Yami's member licking his lips clean. "Now…" He said and looked through the portal, seeing Yugi pant heavily, because he felt the previous hard suck, but didn't release. "Let's invite our little lover to join us"

* * *

Yugi took some deep breathes, having his cheeks flushed and sweaty skin; he looked down at his pants and groaned at seeing the huge bulge "Just what I needed" he said sarcastically.

'_Aibou…' _A sweet and baritone voice called for him. Yugi looked up and lifted an eyebrow "Huh?"

'_**Akhu'**_ Another voice called for him.

And both voices were so familiar that Yugi could recognize them anywhere "Yami, Atemu! Stop whatever you're doing and let me study!"

'_**But how can you study with your… little problem?'**_

Yugi blushed at the remark and touched his clothed member, hissing at seeing he really needed to get rid of it. "You were the ones that caused it anyway, I know it"

'_Then allow us to get rid of it' _Yami said tempting his sweet light.

Yugi bit his lip, he looked at the clock, then at his book and then to his throbbing member begging to come out. He sighed and knew he would regret this "F-Fine"

In a snap of a finger, Yugi found himself inside the puzzle, in Yami's room. Unlike Atemu's room, Yami's wasn't related to Egypt, but was a very good place to make love, it had a huge bed where six people could sleep comfortably; covered in black silk sheets and soft feather-filled pillows.

Yugi stood up and saw no one inside "Yami? Atemu?"

Caught off guard, Yugi was suddenly blindfolded, and then carried by strong arms towards the bed "What-?!" He cried alarmed, then felt as he was delicately placed on the bed. He moaned softly at feeling the silk sheets against his nude body…

Wait, nude body? Yugi touched his arms and chest, and found his shirt was gone, and so were his pants and underwear, for his erection was now less painful.

Yugi yelped at feeling two bodies climb the bed and approach him like hungry tigers "Yami? Atemu?" He called again.

Yami licked his lips at seeing the perfect figure of Yugi, and crawled behind him, starting to lay butterfly kisses from his neck, down his spine "Yes, it's us" Atemu answered as he undressed "And from this moment, you'll be at our mercy" He purred and captured Yugi's lips in a rough kiss.

At seeing Atemu's first move, Yami gave one last kiss to Yugi's neck and joined the ex-ruler, attaching his lips to one of Yugi's sensitive nipples.

Yugi moaned inside the kiss, and fell back on the bed, kiss not broken, and nub still being licked. The teen felt his penis twitch in want and he whined in need, he really wanted to be treated from his personal area, but it was well known that Yami and Atemu loved to tease him.

Atemu broke the passionate kiss, and leaned down to take care of the lonely pink nub, he took it in his mouth and sucked on it gently, earning sweet mewls from Yugi. The young teen cried and tangled both hands in the wild hair of both his lovers.

When his nipples were hard enough, both let go of him, and stared at the beauty they had as lover. Yami not wasting his time on getting undressed "And now, Aibou, let's get rid of your little problem" Yami purred, and held Yugi's shoulders, making him sit up.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Yugi asked confused, only feeling he was sitting on Yami's lap, his back touching his dark's strong chest.

Yami smiled and licked his earlobe "Just relax and enjoy" he whispered sexily, causing a pleasant chill go down Yugi's spine.

Atemu smiled at the scene, and bent down to face Yugi's erection. He blew hot air to the tip and heard Yugi whine. Atemu chuckled and decided to have mercy, and took Yugi inside his mouth.

Yugi cried and arched his back resting his head on Yami's shoulder, bucking his hips almost choking Atemu. "Oh yes!"

Atemu chuckled, sending pleasurable waves through Yugi's body; he started sucking and was pleased at hearing the sweet cries and moans he received. And with a few more sucks, Yugi released with a cry.

Atemu moaned and drank it happily, he just loved how Yugi tasted. He let go of Yugi and smiled up at him, trying to ignore his increasing erection.

Yugi closed his eyes and panted trying to recover from his hard release, resting his body against Yami's.

"On your hands and knees Aibou, we are not done" Yami said huskily, more like a command, and took off the blindfold.

Yugi blinked several times and swallowed nervously, and did as he was told, feeling the firm gaze of both his lovers on him. Yami smirked and stood behind Yugi, then licked three of his fingers; he pressed the tip of the first one at Yugi's entrance to loosen the ring of muscles, and when he did, he thrust the finger inside, causing Yugi to moan.

Atemu smirked from where he watched and crawled behind Yami, seeing how another finger was inside Yugi's body. Surprising Yami, Atemu with a quick thrust came inside him, knowing he needed no preparation. Yami growled and looked behind him to find a smirking Atemu "You could have at least warned me" He muttered as he thrust the final finger inside Yugi, stretching him enough.

"Don't be such a girl" Atemu said teasingly and kissed his neck.

Yami bit his lip and removed the fingers inside of Yugi, earning a small groan of disappointment. He held Yugi's waist for support, and then thrust inside. "Yami!" Yugi cried and arched his back.

Atemu took this as a signal and started his own rough pace with Yami, pushing Yami inside of Yugi. The chain of movements soon found the perfect rhythm, and the sweet sound of skin against skin filled the room.

"Ah! Yami!" Yugi cried when he hit his prostate.

Yami smirked and moved in that angle, but then groaned when Atemu hit his own prostate sending pleasure all up his spine.

Atemu thrust inside of Yami, Yami was thrusting inside of Yugi, and Yugi was moving against the rough thrusts.

"God… Yami! Atemu!" Yugi cried when the pace increased drastically, and the three grunted and moaned in pleasure, feeling their climax approach.

Yami felt it coming, and wanting to not release alone, he wrapped his hand around Yugi's member and pumped it in time with their thrusts. At this, Yugi screamed in pleasure and was the first one to release on the bed sheets. Yugi's walls clamped suddenly around Yami, taking him over the hedge; the same happened to Atemu, and with a groan he released inside of Yami.

The three, exhausted, fell tired. Atemu first came out from Yami, and Yami from Yugi. They both laid on each of Yugi's sides and recovered from their afterglow.

"Guys… I... I just want to…" He yawned cutely and snuggled against Atemu's body "… to sleep…" was the last he said and closed his eyes, completely forgetting he had to study.

Yami and Atemu smiled at each other, and soon joined Yugi in his sleep.

* * *

"I did it!" Yugi cried as he came back home "I had an A+ on my math test! I did it! I did it!" He yelled and ran upstairs to meet his lovers inside their room. "I did it!" He yelled happily to their boyfriends.

Both smiled and kissed him on the cheek "We knew you could do it Yugi" Atemu said proudly.

"We never doubted" Agreed Yami.

"Then let's celebrate!" Yugi proposed and in a flash the three went back to the puzzle.

* * *

_TT= 3.1415926535..._

Ahku= Light

Ta-ta!!!

Please review!


End file.
